Frieza in Equestria
by zeus the king of gods777
Summary: Frieza invades Equestria
1. Chapter 1

**Frieza in Equestria!**

This is a crossover story between the dragon ball z universe and the "My little pony" universe. This story is about how the ponies cope with Equestria being invaded by an enemy defeated in another dimension but has arrived in their dimension and with an intention to take over.

Disclaimer:

Also, I am a fan of a fan fiction member by the name of streakthefoxz and his hilarious stories about Molestia, Lunaughty, and Twilust. I decided to mix it up with this crossover. Not entirely but it is slightly connected to the stories that he made. This is a crossover between his story and DBZ in an alternative timeline where Frieza causes havoc. I did not mix up Twilust though because I felt like that would get weirder than it already is and coming from me; this is probably going to be the most retarded MLP crossover ever. Hope you all enjoy, and streakthefoxz, great stories you have there. I never laughed so hard in my life! Keep up the good work!

**Chapter 1- Frieza's escape and the sensing.**

"Heh. Man, the universe is one large place. I used to think I was the strongest in the universe, that no power can stop me. I could destroy entire planets with very little effort. I could make short work of an enemy with a simple Ki blast. I struck fear into the hearts of even the mightiest warriors of the universe. I was known and feared throughout the galaxies. I was respected and feared. I had all I ever can ask for, except immortality. My objective to get the dragon balls seemed too easy. Just get the balls and wish for immortality and boom! But no, and all because of that dirty Sayain monkey Goku! When I first fought Goku, he was nothing but child's play. Now I regret underestimating him. I simply gave him enough time to transform into a super Sayain. After my defeat on Namek, another super  
Sayain pops up and I was defeated once again, but permanently.

I then spent several centuries in hell with fellow villains who all fell to Goku and the Z fighters. I thought I was stuck in there forever. For eternity have to stay in hell. Until the day I became strong enough to break free. I escaped hell and fled into space but was pursued by that monkey Goku. I thought I was going to go back to hell that my escape was in vain, until a miracle happened. I don't know if it was by random chance or if it was fate or a coincidence but a sun like star exploded and became a black hole and sucked me in. Goku I presume to have gotten away with his Instant Transmission. Everyone back on earth probably thinks I'm dead forever.

But that black hole has taken me to a different Dimension somehow. Everything looks different. As if I am in a different reality. I look different and so does everything else. This place looks in a way, cute. Now I am back from where I started. I guess I'm one Alien against this new dimension.

Where ever place I'm in, it looks like I'm going to have to start from scratch. Just like in my dimension, I shall once again be known all throughout the universe as LORD FRIEZA! AHAHAHAHA!"

Frieza has escaped hell and was chased by Goku into a black hole where he was sucked up and somehow teleported into a new dimension. Frieza still having his powers, Is now on a quest to once again, be known as the most powerful being in the universe despite the dimension.

Meanwhile back in Equestria...

"Celestia, are you alright? Ever since this morning you haven't been quite yourself lately. What's troubling you your highness?" asked one of her guards.

"Well I feel a powerful presence. It's been bugging me all morning. I just don't know what I'm feeling but I can just sense a great power that surpasses even my own! I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe you just need some tea and some apples and a massage to relax your nerves. I mean it's been only a week since you stopped that dragon swarm from devouring Ponyville. Of course you're going to be sensing things. Your feelings are totally natural. You're concerned for your safety and your subjects, that's normal."

"Maybe your right Ronald" Celestia replied. "Maybe it is just my nerves."

(What Celestia is really sensing is the overwhelming power from Frieza from thousands of miles from her world for Frieza is still in space right now.)

Twilight began to write a letter to Princess Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I have learned that if your friend is being bullied by another pony, then you stick up for him/her. Defending your friend from bullies, Is one of the most noble and caring things you can do for a friend!

Love your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

"Celestia, well that's very sweet and brave of you my favorite student!"

Back in space... "Hmmmm, this universe seems to have different laws of physics. Moons and suns seem to be very close to one another. How is that even possible? The sun should be melting it right now! In fact, they seem to somehow be controlled. Also, the suns and the moons don't even look what they're supposed to be. More like giant rocks only the sun… is a giant orange rock with flames sticking out? What dimension am I in? I wonder if my power still works here."

Frieza then tried to use his Ki and it worked!

"Well I see I haven't changed in any way other than how I look. This place seems very strange and I don't think I have as much power as usual but it will have to do for now. Now it's time to search for a world to take over! A new empire shall start in this dimension with my name all over it! Everyone well once again say my name out of awe and fear! Nothing will stop LORD FRIEZA! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Celestia back on Equestria went to go check with her sister, as she can still feel power from an unknown place in the universe. She wanted to know if she was the only one feeling this power.

"Luna, have you by any chance been sensing something strange lately? I'm sensing this overwhelming feeling of power and its power can be a threat to our people. I'm not saying it is a threat, but I have a 6th sense about these types of things. Something just doesn't seem right about this particular energy."

"Actually I have." Luna answered. "I think it could be somewhere in space. Everypony else for some reason doesn't seem to feel or detect anything. Last night when I was raising the moon, I felt this power as well. I mean its power seems incredible. However, it just seems not good somehow."

"I can tell whatever I'm sensing is coming closer" said Celestia. "Every hour I can feel this presence getting stronger and closer. Even as we speak, it's getting closer here. I get the feeling that it's an evil creature.

"Maybe so, but we can't be sure until whatever were sensing comes here". Said Luna." It's probably nothing. We can't be totally sure yet. We will get what's coming to us now if you excuse me big sister, it's time to rise up the moon."

(Right when Luna raised up the moon..)

"What the hell? How did that moon just rise up? Planets orbit which causes night and day. This dimension is weirder than I thought. Maybe taking over will not be so easy after all. I can tell how that moon just got raised that it's being controlled by a large amount of Ki. Only this Ki is a lot stronger than the Ki in my dimension. It's nowhere near as strong as mine, but seems equal to those Sayain monkeys back on planet Vegeta. I am now curious of this new world. Maybe I can use them as soldiers. I sense 2 beings from the planet I'm heading towards to have a power level similar to a high class Sayain warrior. Everything else seems to have the power level of a lowly little human. I suppose a visit and checking around will answer my question. Look out world!"

Meanwhile on a picnic back on Equestria...

"Hey guys, I just got done talking to Celestia and she says that she's been sensing something really powerful for the past 2 nights." said Twilight. "Have the rest of you been sensing anything?"

"Actually I have!" answered Pinkie pie. "I have super pony senses but not even I can tell what it is. I think it's in the sky somewhere."

"I've been getting a shiver up my spine for a while." said Rainbow Dash. "I think something bad is going to happen but don't know how or by who or by whatever. I was outside trying to do a Rainbowboom then something just made me stop for a moment. It was this incredible power and at first I slowed down for a moment then just stopped and couldn't do anything. Something was keeping me from continuing to fly. Rarity have you been sensing anything?"

"Well 2 nights ago, I was designing a new dress and had the perfect gown and everything but then suddenly, I couldn't move". Rarity said. "I was for some reason, stunned as if something had paralyzed me. I felt some sort of power and it really scared me. I thought it was just nothing and went back to work but then I felt it again! So I took a break and had a drink of water and an apple to calm me down and went back to work and then I felt it again! What about you Apple Jack? Have you been feeling something weird lately?

"Well I was pulling apples off the trees to sell 'em like I always do but then I also felt this power, its power seemed stronger than magic itself!" said Apple Jack. "Even Big Mac shriveled up a bit like a dying apple. Fluttershy, have you been feeling something yourself?"

"Ummm, well I was grooming the animals and then suddenly, they all ran away. They were very scared as if they had just seen a ghost" Said Fluttershy. "Then suddenly I felt it. Its aura seems so... scary.

"That's exactly what Celestia was saying!" shouted Twilight. "No one else can sense what's going on except us and the Princess. This is could be sign of a threat. The question is, is why can only the 6 of us and the Princess sense whatever's out there?

"Well we symbolize the elements of harmony and can harness them." said Fluttershy." Maybe we and the princess can sense stuff that normal ponies can't."

"I honestly think that whatever is out there is a threat, a danger to all of Equestria!" Twilight said." I can feel more of it by the minute!"

"But Twilight, we don't even know what this thing is yet. How can you be so sure it's a threat?" asked Apple Jack.

"I don't know. It's a gut feeling. I feel like were being targeted by this force..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Frieza's coming for you….**

Back in space...

"I can only sense 1 world in this galaxy so far. I don't know why but my speed has seemed to have rapidly dropped! My original speed was as fast as the speed of light! Now I can only travel at the speed of sound!

Maybe it's a different gravity here. I'm in space and can still feel some sort of pressure. This dimension really doesn't make any sense. Well it's time for some calculating. Determining by my speed and the planets energy, if I were to go at full speed, it would take about a day to get there.

Hmmm" thought Frieza." I wonder where I'm going would be worth it. But here goes nothing!"

Frieza flies through space not caring where he goes but is flying straight towards Equestria!

"Look out world! Your about to meet your new ruler and his name is FRIEZA, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Back in Equestria, Celestia was enjoying a nice soothing bath to calm her nerves but however, the closer Frieza was coming, the closer she can sense his force until something just made her jump in panic.

"AHHHHH!" Celestia screamed. "There it is again! What's out there? I don't think I can take much more of this any longer! I must find out what's out in space at once!"

Suddenly, the pony gang felt the power again as well. Rainbow dash was doing her morning exercise's until she felt that power and became temporarily stunned.

Fluttershy was feeding the animals when suddenly, she went into shock. Twilight was busy studying on a new spell until she felt the power again, making her jump and lose concentration on her spell she was attempting to do. Rarity was busy working on some new dress and felt the energy again and she accidently ripped up her dress and fell into shock. Pinky Pie was cleaning up her home after the party she had last night and felt the energy and dropped all of her dishes that she had in her hooves. Everyone in the gang felt that monster Frieza and that the closer he got, the more they can sense him...

Celestia back at her castle used her telescope to see what was going on in space. For almost 2 days and this morning, she was sensing a powerful energy and it was driving her crazy.

"Celestia are you alright?" asked her guard. "You've been on that thing for about 3 hours now. I'm sure that there's nothing there, you're just tense that's all. I mean like I said before, you stopped a dragon swarm from eating everyone in Ponyville not too long ago. You're becoming paranoid over nothing."

"I know there is something out there Ronald! I've been ruling for over 1000 years now and I know these types of things. It's something from space. I think we may have a visitor."

"Well ok, but I and everypony else cant "sense" what's going on but go on continue..." said Ronald.

"Gasp! My telescope caught something! I think that's what it is!"

"What did you catch?" asked Ronald.

"Is appears to be a small creature traveling at the speed of sound to our planet! It's an alien. Maybe that's what I'm sensing. Also, it appears to be able to survive in space without the need of oxygen! I have to alert Twilight and her friends quickly about this!"

Meanwhile back in space...

"Ahahahaha! Just a few more hours until I get to this world! Depending on their abilities, they all shall work for me and increase my chances for conquering this pathetic little universe. "

5 minutes later after Celestia caught sight of Frieza, she teleported to Twilight's house while she was busy reading a book about ancient scrolls.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" said Twilight. "Celestia, What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I think I have found the creature we were sensing" Celestia replied. "I was on my telescope and caught a small creature that appears to be heading straight for Equestria!"

"What did it look like?" Twilight asked.

"Never mind that! Right now, the question is, is this creature hostile or friendly? But if it is hostile, we may need to use the elements of harmony. Come on Twilight."

"But you yourself just said you don't know if this creature is dangerous or harmless, why get the elements now?"

"Because I just have a bad feeling of this particular being. It had a wide grin and appeared to be laughing and is traveling at a fast pace. As a princess, I know what I'm doing. Now come with me, were going to take out the elements. Better safe than sorry. "

Twilight did as was she was told. She gave Spike a kiss on the head and went with Celestia and got the rest of her friends and told them the same news and headed to the Princesses castle.

When they finally reached the castle, Celestia used her horn to unlock the safe where she kept the elements.

"Umm guys, we really don't know anything about this creature." Said Rarity said. "I mean the princess saw something in space and is already getting the elements? And plus she interrupted me after I was busy making the finest hoof shoes, but no and I have to be a part of this. I'm sure the creature is not a big meanie like Celestia wants it to be."

"Rarity, Celestia has been ruling Equestria for over 1000 years now. Fluttershy said. "I'm sure she knows danger when she sees it."

"Maybe so but still, I don't have time for this. I just want to go home! Man that Princess Celestia is being such a B**** right now and probably over nothing."

(Rarity takes pride in what she does and HATES being interrupted.)

"Rarity, just because I'm 15 feet from you doesn't mean I can't hear you whispering." Celestia shouted. "I'm a what now?"

"I didn't say anything!" said Rarity. "I was just saying I think your overreacting about this thing when we don't know anything about this creature. It's like judging a person by the dress they're wearing!"

"Better safe than sorry my little subject." Celestia said.

"Princess, when do you think the creature is coming?" Pinky pie asked.

"I assume sometime tonight or early in the morning tomorrow." Celestia answered. "Now stand back everypony, I'm about to take out the elements."

In just a few seconds, Celestia unlocked the safe and took out 6 gems and handed them to each pony.

"If the creature is hostile, then you all know what to do."

"Yes Princess" everyone said.

Almost instantly, Twilight and her friends were teleported back to their homes except Rarity.

"Hey why didn't I get teleported home?"

"Because bitches don't send ponies home remember?" Celestia said with a teasing grin.

"Um I'm sorry?" Rarity said with an arrogant look.

"Oh I accept your apology but why be teleported home on such a beautiful night? Celestia said. Enjoy the evening Rarity."

(Yes Rarity was forced to walk home for that little remark)

The morning came and as Celestia was raising the sun, she knew that the creature was seconds from arriving. Suddenly, all of the beings in Equestria started to feel the creature's presence. They all felt this enormous amount of power like they have never felt before. Almost everyone in the world became silent. Celestia raised the sun and teleported to Ponyville and Twilight and her friends gathered up prepared to face what's coming to them.

"It's here!" Fluttershy said.

Suddenly, everyone looked up and saw the being getting closer to their world by the second. The creature had a face expression representing no conscience in the mind whatsoever. No compassion or feeling, just a white purple like figure getting closer to their world.

"Looks like I'm here." Frieza said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I come in hostility! **

The entire town looking at this creature within their atmosphere and wondering how a creature can fly without the use of wings. Only Pegasus ponies had that capability to fly and some unicorns. They have never seen a being that could float or fly without wings. They were all in awe.

Frieza now having eye contact with the ponies began to look around at the civilization. He noticed that instead of humanoid like beings dominating the planet, they all appeared to be cute little animals. He then noticed creatures like dragons and Hydras and other animals in the Everfree Forest.

Frieza then began to land slowly to the ground getting as much sight as possible before he touches the ground.

"What is that thing?" Bigmac said. "That thing is giving me the spooks!"

"I don't know big brother but that's what Celestia said she caught on her telescope." Applejack said.

Frieza began to now land at a normal pace and landed right into Sugarcube Corner.

"My my! Frieza said. "It appears to be that this world is entirely ruled by horses!"

In an instant, Celestia teleported 5 feet in front of him.

"You're a visitor aren't you? I'm just going to get straight to the questions. Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing in Equestria?" Celestia said looking somewhat nervous of this creature.

Frieza then began to sense that this pony was the one he was sensing. In power level terms, Celestia was as strong as high class Sayain. But he could also sense another one. Her sister of course, Luna!

"Greetings all!" Frieza said to all of the ponies. "My name is Frieza and to make things quick, I am not from this dimension. I was sucked into a black hole and taken into this one. "

"You're not from this dimension?" asked a nearby pony.

"No I am not." Frieza answered." I was merely escaping from a spiritual prison and got chased into a black hole bringing me here. Now it's my turn for the questions. I want to know how this world particularly works along with this universe. Suns and moons being brought up instead of the planet orbiting? Planets themselves too close to even be to a sun and not melting? Your laws of physics appear to be different than mine back in my dimension."

Celestia then said "This is my world and why did you come to this world? And what do you mean you escaped a prison and for what?"

"Oh, you're going to find out soon enough my friend. " Frieza said with an evil smile.

Celestia looked at him with an aggressive angry look as she is slightly intimidated by this creatures power and presence.

"Answer me Frieza, what purpose do you have coming to my world? I can sense your aura and you're not in the least bit friendly! I don't think you will be staying in my world very long because of that case."

The other ponies started to sense Frieza's aura and became afraid and backed away and getting into a submissive posture.

"Oh so you're the leader of this pathetic world?" Frieza said. "Looks like I may have a challenge after all, or maybe a good solider.

"What do you mean by that? And yes I am Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of this world Celestia growled.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you at all." Frieza said and slowly levitated himself in the air. I am Frieza the ruler of worlds. My entire origin remains a secret for now but back in my dimension, I would go to a world to conquer it and if the planet was worth nothing, it would be destroyed along with the beings."

Everyone was stunned at what they heard. Even the princess was in a state of shock hearing that this creature was here to take over and destroy the planet if worth nothing.

"I knew you were hostile!" Celestia said.

"Who said anything about hostility? Frieza said. "I haven't done anything… yet. I'm here to analyze this planet and if I like it, then it's mine, if I don't then bad luck for you and your "pony people."

"You came here wishing to conquer Equestria?" Celestia said.

Her royal guards went into a fighting stance with frowns on their faces.

"It's a decision that I will make once I've seen what I've had to see. If I like it, then the planets mine and you will all serve me as your new ruler of this world." Frieza said.

"As the Princess of this world, it is my duty to protect my subjects from evil like you! Now leave this planet or face my wrath!" Celestia said.

"Oh getting feisty now aren't we? And you're already threatening me? AHAHA! You have absolutely no idea who you would be going up against. You may be the ruler of this world, but you're still no match for me. After all, you're just an oversized horse bigger than everyone else."

"You dare insult the Princess?" one of her royal guards yelled. "You better do as she says or face our wrath!"

Frieza was not in the least bit worried. He knew that these creatures were inferior to him. Not even the strongest of spells would be able to even harm Frieza. The only thing that barely concerned him was Celestia and another power level with slightly less power which was Luna.

"Well I don't know about you all but I will be exploring this new world and so far, it looks pretty nice. All I need now is a throne to claim this planet."

The pony gang made their way into the crowd and Twilight shouted" You won't be exploring anything! You just admitted you came here to dominate! We all suggest you leave."

"Oh, and let me guess. You and your other "pony" beings are gonna try to stop me? Do you have any idea on how powerful I am? I bet you sensed my power when I was still in space."

Twilight replied "You're no different than that brat Trixie, she says she's the most magical pony in all of Equestria, nothing different but another arrogant beast who probably has low magic."

Frieza laughed at this response.

"Magic? So that's the new Ki I was detecting. Say what you want you little rat. As I said before, once I figure this planet out, it becomes mine and you shall all serve your new lord. In fact, Ill begin to dominate now. Who is the most powerful being here?"

"That would be me Frieza!" said Celestia.

"Well Princess Celestia, if you try to resist, just know you will face punishment. I wouldn't want to have to kill such a cute little horse like yourself. I just love that mane you have there."

"I don't take compliments from scum like you! This is the final time I'm going to say this, LEAVE THIS PLANET OR FACE MY WRATH!"

"Wow I haven't seen Celestia this aggressive and upset since that battle with Queen Chrysalis." said Pinky Pie.

The pony crowd cleared the streets not wanting to risk injury in case of a fight.

"Are you really in such a hurry to die? You can't beat me. You don't know what true power is you pathetic little worm."

Celestia snapped. She flew in the air and struck Frieza hard with her horn and used her magic to slam him into the ground and pummeled him with her hooves.

"Frieza got back up… unharmed.

"That was quite an attack there Princess…" Frieza said.

"Wow! Celestia sure showed him!" Rainbow Dash said.

The nearby ponies started chanting Celestia's name.

CELESTIA! CELESTIA! CLESTIA! DEFEAT THAT DIRTY ALEIN FREAK!

Frieza laughed even harder.

"You honestly thought that attack harmed me? Your outclassed you little runt."

"Shut up!" Celestia yelled.

She charged Frieza again but this time, Frieza had no intention of being knocked down.

Celestia struck Frieza with her horn but Frieza didn't move or flinch still standing up unharmed. She hit him with her hooves but once again, Frieza stood there taking all of her hits like a man hitting a steel wall.

Celestia after several attacks with her hooves and horn began to realize that her physical attacks were useless and tried using her magic and blasted a magical beam towards Frieza.

Frieza almost instantly dodged it with his super speed. Celestia with a confused look once again blasted a beam at Frieza but once again, dodged the attack.

"How could you dodge from this range?" Celestia roared.

The crowd now stopped their cheering, now unsure if Celestia could defeat Frieza.

"I'm telling you Celestia, you can't beat me. However I have to say that you do carry impressive power for such a low level like yourself. You would do a fine job and ruling this world with me.

Frieza sensing that her power is similar to sayain power, he attempts to have her rule the world with him by convincing her to.

"Celestia, I do not wish to fight you. I am giving you an offer. Either you can join me and rule the world with me and together we can conquer the galaxy, or you can live the rest of your life as a slave on this planet. We both know you have great power and I would hate to have to waste one. Besides, look at your subjects here. Do you really care about them?"

"No I will never join you! I love all of my subjects and I will never betray them. I could never do such a thing." Celestia said.

"You know in your heart there is some wickedness" Frieza said. I can see an unusual side of you by just talking to you. I know there is evil in your heart."

"Come on Celestia, I can give you what this world cannot! You can live like a god. You may be the princess of this planet, but you can have SO much more I assure you. I will also give you great power like you have never had before. We can rule this galaxy and then spread our empire and rule the universe! What do you say?

"No! I have all that I can ever have. Servants, faithful subjects, family, and the power of friendship. I am pure good compared to you, you vile monster!" Celestia roared.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're pure good? Frieza said.

"Yes, I have ruled this world for over 1000 years and know exactly how to as well."

While they were arguing, Luna showed up and her questions are answered by Twilight and her friend's.

"Celestia, Im assuming you have ruled this planet for many years. As a ruler such as a king or a queen, you should know that there is no such thing as a pure good ruler. Almost every king, queen, dictator, or president is corrupted in some sort of way. When you realize your in power, you eventually get greedy and greedier. If not, you take advantage of what you are.

"I have never abused my people in any way! I have ruled Equestria for thousands of years and never have I became greedy or took advantage in anyway!" shouted Celestia.

"Oh really? Would you like to put that up for a memory looking test? I can read minds and look at anothers past. I recently just learned this during my time in Hell. You say you have never abused your people? Never gave in into any type of desire? Never caused physical harm? Never emotional harm?" questioned Frieza.

Celestia began to get nervous abut assumed Frieza was bluffing about the mind reading thing so she called his bluff.

"Never have I ever abused my subjects." said Celestia.

"We will see the truth shortly. Just give me a minute will you?

Frieza began to stare at Celestia, keeping one face expression and after 30 seconds, he started to giggle. Then that giggle eventually turned into a disturbed look after about a minute.

"Your name is Celestia, isnt it?" asked Frieza.

"I am Princess Celestia, you are correct." said Celestia.

" I just saw your memories from not too long ago, perhaps almost a year ago when you gave in into your sick twisted desires after your sister Luna pulled a spell on you. I don't need to say anymore. You know exactly what I'm talking about Princess MOLESTIA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The fun has just begun. **

**Disclaimer: **If you dont know what the bottom is talking about right now, I advice you to read Princess Molestia by streakthefoxz.

"Celestias heart sank in fear, as she did have a side of her that was magically being sealed in her mind, the lustful part of her mind.

In Equestria, Alicorn entities like Celestia and Luna just like human beings and other ponies have sexual needs. All beings feel pleasure in that way but Celestia being alive for over 1000 years never acted on her instinct to make love. She sexually suppressed herself. In this world, sexual repression is not good.

The elements holders and the Alicorns need a balance within their minds, bodies, and souls. In order to keep balance in those areas, one must act upon their sexual desires. Not all the time, but until balance is restored. For human beings, this is not necessary but in another world such as this one it's required. As an Alicorn or a pony who represents an element of the elements of harmony, you must eventually make love. There are even some cases where the elements become unbalanced and in order to regain balance, the elements holders must have sexual intercourse to become balanced within the body, befriend one another to be connected through soul, and love each other to be connected within the mind.

If not balanced, the part of the brain that requires certain pleasures will overwhelm the being and begin to act on its desire. That's what happened to Celestia centuries ago. Sexual desire overwhelmed her mind turning her into a serial rapist. Years of suppression had made her mind snap.

While it would appear that shes in an evil form, it's really her mind trying to restore balance only by force. It's kind of like not feeding your kids. Eventually they will find a way to get what they want.

Frieza had developed mind reading abilities and the ability to see another's memories in his time in hell.

"How did you know about that? I only told my most trusted friends and family that secret!"

"Man your so scared your lying, even to yourself!" said Frieza. "You went on a rampage nearly a year ago and raped the ones named, Pinky Pie (cute name by the way), Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and eventually your faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Even your sister is just as sick and twisted as you and she wasn't even under spell.

"I don't know how you found that out but no, I will never join you! Celestia roared." I would rather be Molestia forever than serve you. At least they would all still be alive!"

"Well I guess you're going to have to sleep on that decision. I'm not in the mood for killing right now."

Suddenly, Frieza appeared right in front of Celestia and backhanded her 15 feet into an apple crate.

The other ponies screamed and ran away.

"Quickly guys" Twilight said. "Unite! We must use the elements of harmony to stop this thing!"

Twilight and her friends began to form formation but then before they could focus their power onto the elements, Frieza used his Ki to take away the elements from them.

"Is this what you meant by elements of harmony? They just look like rare jewels to me. Nothing more! But I can tell that they contain great power. Also, they seem unbreakable almost like the dragon balls back at my dimension.

"You give those back you demonic pile of slop!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Oh you want them back?" Frieza said. "I hope you like traveling, because you're going to be traveling for quite some time."

Frieza then used his Ki and sent the elements of harmony ALL over Ponyville. Like the dragon balls, he made one element go in one direction and to the other.

Celestia seeing this gasped along with everyone else.

"With those little gems out the way for now, none of you can stop me!"

Celestia got back up and flew at Frieza with a charging attack, but Frieza said "I hope you sleep on my offer and when you wake up, I hope you accept it."

Celestia stopped and said "What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly, Frieza appeared right behind her and knife handed her on the back of her head knocking out the sun goddess cold.

Everyone was in shock. They just saw their ruler, their protector, their goddess defeated as easily as a fly.

Luna then came in running at Frieza. Frieza at first was going to attack but then sensed that she was just as powerful as Celestia.

Luna then struck Frieza hard but did nothing to the alien tyrant. Luna attempted to cast a spell but Frieza used his Ki to hold her in place so she could not move.

Just like with her sister, Frieza attempted to convince her to join him and dominate with him but declined as well and just like he said to Celestia.. "Sleep on it and we will see what you have to say about my offer" then struck her on the head knocking the moon goddess out.

Twilight and her friends ran to assist Luna and Celestia as Frieza laughed and flew off to explore Equestria.

Once Frieza escaped, the pony gang carried both the princesses to safety. It wasn't long before both princesses were rushed to the hospital. Before anyone can worry about Frieza, they had to help their princesses.

"Oh this is terrible!" Twilight yelled. "Doctor, are they going to be ok?"

"Yes they will be alright." the doctor replied. "There both just knocked out. Within 24 hours they should be back on their hooves."

"Twilight, what are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If the princesses couldn't fight Frieza, then what can?"

"The elements are our only option but Frieza blasted them all over Ponyville" Twilight said. "They can be anywhere. Our only hope is to find them and use them to defeat Frieza. Come on everypony, it's time to retrieve the elements and stop this mad man before all of Equestria becomes conquered."

Meanwhile, Frieza came across a large cave with tons of jewels and treasures within it. He decided to check the cave out.

"What an interesting cave!" Frieza said. "With all of this loot, I'm sure something must indeed live here."

Suddenly, a loud deep voice was heard..

"Who dares enters my cave!?" yelled a large dragon.

"I should have guessed it was just some fire breathing reptile guarding his prizes." Frieza said to himself.

"Me you overgrown lizard, and now I'm uninterested in this place. I'll be going now.

But the dragon put his fist in front of the exit and said "Whoever comes in my cave doesn't come out without dinner" it said with a hungry grin.

"Oh really?" said Frieza. "I happen to enjoy dragon meat myself. I like them raw and big, just like you."

Before the dragon could respond, Frieza released his energy to the dragon. The dragon now feels the true power of Frieza and became so frightened, the large dragon could not move.

Then Frieza rushed the dragon and delivered a powerful punch to its stomach and nearly as quickly, crushed its skull then finished it off with a Ki blast to the chest.

Then Frieza went on to eat the dragon and thought to himself..

"I love this. A world where nothing can hurt me, escaping hell, and once again going to dominate the universe like I did once more. Hmm maybe this dragon meat can be cooked a little. It's kind of too raw...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Molestia and Lunaughty are... back.**

Back at Ponyville…

"Everyone look for the elements! They have been scattered by Frieza and can be anywhere around here! Everyone check everywhere! Young or old! This is a matter of life and death everyone! Look, look, LOOK!" shouted Pinky Pie.

"Ok we get it!" shouted the crowd.

All of the ponies in Ponyville are now on one task. Recover the elements of harmony and then find Frieza. But the question is, is using the elements worth it? The elements of harmony contain great power and have defeated even the mightiest of villains in Equestria's history but Equestria has never dealt with a being that claims he can blow up the whole planet with ease. The searching ponies began to wonder if the elements would even work. When a villain would show up, they always had that gut feeling or 6th sense that everything was going to be ok, that the princesses or someone who harnesses the elements would defeat their enemy. It's always been that way. They never once worried this much. But Frieza showed them his energy, his true power. After sensing this power, they knew what Frieza was capable of. The search continued…

"Frieza! Come out and face me!" shouted Celestia. "

Frieza said and did nothing but stood there motionless.

Suddenly, Celestia struck Frieza hard in his stomach then struck his head and then very quickly turned around and kicked him with both of her back legs sending him flying almost 20 feet. Celestia's horn lit up and got Frieza in a magical grasp that he seemingly cannot escape and pulled him closer to her. She then focused a magical beam attack and shot Frieza short range with it into his chest, killing the tyrant.

Celestia mumbling to herself.. "Its over."

"Or so you think it is! AHAHAHA!" came a voice nearby. Celestia looked up, it was Frieza levitating and perfectly fine. Almost as if Celestia had not attacked him at all! Celestia gasped in confusion but then a few moments later, flew up to the tyrant and gored the alien tyrant with her powerful horn once again, seemingly killing the tyrant. Celestia looked down as Friezas body began to drop and his body faded away. She turned around and once again, was the bloody tyrant Frieza!

"What dark magic is this!?" Celestia shouted.

"Face it you weakling. You can never destroy me. I gave you an offer and you refused it. I guess you and this world will pay dearly for your decision. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Celestia once again tried to strike Frieza but then the alien tyrant dodged it and struck Celestia on her back. Celestia got back up only to see Frieza already deep in the atmosphere and for some reason holding up his index finger…

Celestia flew at him and began to unleash all of her magic into one powerful beam blast.

"Prepare to be wiped off the face of Equestria you vile fiend!" shouted Celestia and blasted the powerful beam at Frieza but he was anticipating this.

When the beam was about 10 feet from him, Frieza then began to laugh maniacally and energy was forming into a ball on his finger and it began to grow and grow. Celestias magical beam attack was then absorbed by the still growing energy ball.

"Impossible!" Celestia said in disbelief.

Friezas energy ball still continued to grow as Celestia floating in air dumbfounded. Then after Friezas energy ball was done forming…

"Say goodbye to your world!" shouted Frieza, as he hurled the massive ball of energy at Equestria.

"Frieza! Please don't! Have mercy!"

Then the rest of the beings on Equestria began to scream in fear, knowing that their time is up along with the planet. As the energy ball began to fall onto Equestria, Celestia shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey Celestia! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"AHHHHH! Hey, where am I?" Celestia asked.

"You are in the hospital." The doctor said. "You and your sister were knocked out by Frieza. Twilight and her friends told me all what happened."

"Oh yes, now I remember. He was trying to convince me to join him on his evil quest to rule the universe."

"He tried to do the same with me as well!" said Luna.

"You both seem to be ok but after receiving a blow to the head, you both may be disabled in some ways. They should be temporary though but before getting too detailed about this, you guys better stop that tyrant Frieza!" the doctor said. "Also, everyone seems to be searching for the elements of harmony. They can both really use your help."

Suddenly, both Princess Luna and Celestia's faces began to change and their large manes started to spiral out of control. Luna and Celestia also seemed to hear a voice in their heads, like if something was telling them to do something.

"This is Frieza and Im communicating with you in your own mind. You see, when I struck you both, I released some of my evil aura into your head giving me control of your mind. You will do what I say, when I say, at any time."

"Wait what?!" shouted both princesses.

"You don't have much of a choice. Even if you resist, I can reach into your subconscious and force you to do things that you normally wouldn't do! I already see who you truly are princesses. I knew that you contained some evil. I guess I'll just activate the lustful parts of your mind."

"That's were your wrong Frieza! Me and my sister found out the only reason why we went on a rape rampage, is because we were not at balance within ourselves! Our minds were only trying to restore balance, despite its aggression. We have been cured from those persona's."

"Maybe so, but however your persona's still exist in your mind, and now I'm going to re-unlock it. I will put your mind under the illusion that you will be forever imbalanced and you will have to keep going with your rampages!"

"Frieza, why? You after all wanted us to join you, and now you're just toying with us!"

"Yes but you see, the elements of harmony are too risky, at least for me. Those horses of yours will not stop until they finally get those elements and defeat me with them. You both on the other hand, will be on a rampage like never before. Normally, the elements of harmony would make your mind go back to normal when you would rampage, but now that you both are going to be under an illusion that you're imbalanced, not even they will work against you, which means that you have your way with your subjects. They will all be focused on taking you both out without killing you giving me enough time to see what this world is like and eventually be conquered."

Celestia then asked Frieza "Why are you so afraid of the elements of harmony? They may be able to defeat you, but judging from your power, you could just blow up Equestria before anyone gathers them. Why won't you do just that? Whats the point in all of this?"

"I could blow up this planet at any time. In fact, I could have taken over this planet in minutes if I wanted to but that would be too easy. Its been centuries since I have got to have any fun. This is all a game for me. Explore a new world, exploit my enemy's weaknesses, test out my new powers that I've gotten from hell, and when I am done, conquer the planet."

"You, You monster! I will not let you take over my body nor my sister!" Celestia shouted. "I have resisted demons like you before. You will NOT TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY!"

Luna and Celestia began to wildly thrash and lash out like lions. They roared and screamed and thrashed, struggling under Frieza's possession over them.

"You will never be able to resist me Princesses. I am now a part of your mind now. I am a part of you now, and my first act just like I said before; let's bring back your true selves, shall we?"

Luna and Celestia began to foam from their mouths and their eyes became bloodshot. Their manes began to spiral out of control. They both were doing random twitches and started blasting magical beams in several directions. The doctor ran and ducked for cover underneath Celestia's and Luna's beds. After 15 minutes of struggling and total destruction of the room, they finally stopped and the doctor came out from under the bed, petrified and in a state of shock.

"Uhhhh, your highness's? Are you both ok?

Luna and Celestia both at the same time turned their heads towards their doctor with a seductive but scary look.

"Umm, is everything alright?" asked the doctor.

"Oh, everything is fine doctor." Celestia said. "Thanks for fixing us up! Now we think we should give you a "special hug" for all that you have done..."

"Special hug?" the doctor asked. "What are you talking about?"

Celestia and Luna began to smile harder and gave the doctor a hint of what she was talking about by rubbing her hoof against his long neck and gave a huge lick on his face.

"I fail to completely understand whats going on." said the doctor. "Wait a minute! Frieza's attack must have done much more damage than I thought! Celestia and Luna, I need you both to stay here to get some help! After all, you destroyed everything in this room. Maybe I can go to Zeroca and see if she has any good potions."

"Celestia and Luna?" they both said. "Oh you mean MOLESTIA and LUNAUGHTY, right doc? And who are you to be telling us what to do? Come here…

"What for?" said the doctor nervously and backed away.

"We said COME HERE!" shouted both of them.

The doctor slowly approached them and then suddenly, both Luna and Celestia grabbed him and wrestled him down to the ground! Then Luna mounted him and pinned him down.

"Whats the meaning of this!? Let me go this instance! Somebody please help!"

(Talk about a bad day for the doctor. He only had 2 patients and security left home early after hearing about Frieza. No one can save this poor stallion.)

"Yeah like somebody is going to save you from two princesses my little subject." said Luna. "You might as well let us have you. There's no escaping our magical grasps but for our sake, please keep struggling and crying for help!"

"What is the meaning of this? Why me? Whats going on here!?" shouted the doctor.

"You are unbalanced and so are we." said Celestia. "We have all suppressed ourselves and I will not stand for this again. But relax, you're about to be put back in place by royalty. What other way to lose your virginity!"

"No! Not like this! Let me go! I beg of you! I swear to you that you're under control and if you don't resist, Frieza will…." Celestia then put her hoof into his mouth shutting him up.

"Aww dear sister? I was enjoying his cries for help." said Luna. "Let's 'balance him out'."

The only thing that can be heard from outside that hospital was muffled screaming and some crashing of glass, and then 5 minutes later it stopped.

(You all already know what happened.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Your all screwed. **

Back in the main land of Ponyville, somehow the ponies were able to regain the elements of harmony and the pony gang, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinky Pie gathered them ready to find Frieza. (Looks like Frieza didn't blast them far enough.) But then they realize that their problem has just gotten a lot worse than it needs to be.

"All right everyone! Is everyone set to fight Frieza?" Twilight asked her friends.

"Oh I don't know, it seems very dangerous." said Fluttershy. "Even with the elements of harmony, I don't feel safe at all. I feel like this is suicide. This is even worst than when we went after that dragon a few years back."

"Oh relax Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I think it's still suicide." said Fluttershy.

The pony gang thanked the common ponies for helping them find all of the elements and went off to search for Frieza but before they could leave town, Luna and Celestia appeared from the sky.

"Oh my! It's the princesses! They're both ok!" shouted Rarity.

Twilight ran towards them both and gave them both a hug and a sigh of relief that the princesses were both ok... or so they thought.

"We were all so worried! We all thought that Frieza had done more damage that you guys bargained for."

"Now Twilight, you should know that nothing can hurt true royalty" Celestia said while slithering her hoof on Twilights back like a tentacle and then lower touching her plot.

Twilight thinking that the princess may just be a little dizzy or have a slight concussion after receiving a blow to the head and didn't pay too much attention to that but her friends seeing this, mouths dropped in surprise.

"Ok Celestia and Luna, great news! We have all found the elements of harmony and are ready to take on Frieza!"

Frieza began to speak in Celestia's mind for this one.

"According to your mind, you're the only one who knows where to keep the elements hidden. You are going to ask for the elements, then go back to your castle and seal them up. That way, no one else will be able to activate them but you, and you won't…"

"Ahem! Twilight, May I see the elements for a moment?" Celestia asked trying to look as casual as possible.

"But were all set to fight Frieza and save Eques…"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! I SAID HAND THEM OVER!" Celestia roared. With Celestia's mind having influence with Frieza's, its obvious she is going to snap just like that.

"Your majesty?" Twilight said in shock and in confusion.

"Look I don't have enough time to explain, just hand them over! I need to check if they are fakes. You know how Frieza scattered them. Its unlikely that you and the others would find them in such a short time! These could be fakes created by Frieza! Please give them to me so I may check them."

"Well ok Celestia, you know best."

Twilight and her friends took the bait. They gave up their elements thinking that their princess was going to inspect them. Celestia then said "Oh you are all so cute when you fall for little tricks like that!"

"Tricks? What are you talking about? Twilight asked.

Twilight looked closer at Celestia and realized those eyes and her mane and her crazy grin along with Luna's. They were not themselves. They were their other sides, Molestia and Lunaughty.

Twilight could not move. She was paralyzed with anger, fear, and confusion. She thought to herself.. "How could they have gone back into their lustful persona's? They cured themselves from that and became whole and balanced with harmony! That was almost a year ago! What happened? Something must be controlling them! That's the only logical explanation!"

"Oh so now she knows" said Luna. (Being under Frieza's influence, she too has the power to read minds.)

"Ill just return the elements to my castle. Luna you get them all set up ok honey?"

"My pleasure dear sister." Luna replied.

After Celestia or rather Molestia teleported to her castle, Twilight and the other citizens in Ponyville are in for a surprise..

"Lunaughty! What are you and Molestia think you're up to?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Oh well we think that you all are imbalanced. You are all connected within your minds and souls, but not your bodies and we came to make sure everyone does just that and we would hate to have to deal with the elements to get in our way of our duty."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Twilight. "You both ridded your desires and made yourselves complete almost a year ago!"

"We never ridded ourselves of our desires. We simply suppressed them until the next time we come out and fulfill our mission."

"That's not true!" argued Twilight. "You and your sister said it yourselves. You acted on your desires because you were imbalanced and never had a moderation of "Give and Take".

"There is more on why we're doing this. We don't expect you or anyone else to understand and frankly, we don't care. We are going to have you all,and the elements of harmony will no longer be in the way of our goal."

Celestia then appeared still holding her lusty grin and spiraling mane.

Twilight then said "Listen, you can do whatever you want to us later and we will resolve that, but Frieza is still out there! Don't you care that he may destroy or conquer all of Equestria? Forget about your lusty desires! There is a monster let loose out there!"

"Oh Twilight, Frieza is the last thing we are concerned about" said Celestia.

"We had the elements right in front of us" said Rarity, "and those f****** sons of f****** b**** tricked us away from it for no reason?"

"Oooh someone seems upset!" said Luna. "We heard what you just said Rarity."

"Sounds like somepony wants to be punished again…" said Celestia.

"You damn maniacs!" shouted Rarity. "You just gave up our chances of stopping Frieza!"

"How could you Celestia?" asked Twilight with tears in her eyes. "How could you give up our chances of saving Equestria because of your sick twisted desires?"

"You didn't think they were so twisted and sick when you were with me at the time.." Celestia said with a dirty look.

"Yeah forced pleasure! There's a difference between liking it and being forced to like it you know." Twilight said.

"Oh sure, and you didn't even try to resist like the rest of your friends did, Like I am so supposed to believe you didn't like it. Enough questions, it's time for us to 'balance you all out'.

This is all the pony gang needed to hear, and remembering the last time that they both went crazy and raped everyone, the memories came back and everyone in the group made a run for it but Luna and Celestia caught them all with their magical grasps. They began to move in closer as their grins got bigger and drool came from their mouths.

Almost everyone in the pony gang recalled the last time this happened and were not gonna let this happen again.

Twilight's horn lit up at its brightest to counter Celestia's and Luna's magic. She focused as hard as she could and found herself using almost 50% of her magic and even all of her physical strength. However, this wasn't quite enough to battle **TWO **Alicorns.

Rainbow Dash though still in the magical grasps, still attempted to fly as fast as she could. She even triggered and adrenaline rush.

Apple Jack tried using her strength to break free from the magic but unfortunately, this did't work.

When all else seemed helpless...

"Oh we cant wait to show you the true meaning of har-mon wha?" said Luna.

The two Alicorns found themselves frozen and almost unable to turn away. Fluttershy had caught them both with her famous STARE.

"Not again." said Celestia. As the Alicorns found themselves unable to turn away, their focus went down and their magic began to lower.

Twilight then responded to this advantage and used her magic to cut the magical grasps and everyone in the group ran the hell away!

"How did that just happen?!" shouted Luna. "Its rare that a pony escapes from me, especially since we were working together!"

"We'll let them escape for now. We we will get them in a few hours." Celestia said. As for everyone else here, I don't think so.."

"That yellow horse right there seems to have a power to immobilize anyone who looks her dead in the eye!" said Frieza to himself sensing what just happened back in Ponyville. "However it can be resisted and Celestia was actually able to break free the last time this happened. They have escaped for now, but eventually, they will be caught."

"That was too close" said Applejack. "What are we gonna do now? The elements were only hope of stopping that runt Firza or whatever and now we have to deal with the princesses AGAIN. I know that we have to stop that ol alien, but I will never let the princesses violate me and my brother like dat ever gain!"

"I know what you mean" said Pinky Pie. "Celestia pounced on me and wouldn't let me up. I thought she was just joking or an attempt to scare me but it wasn't. She said it was a party but I sure didn't like it.

"Well at least it's less bad than getting chased down and tangled in vines." Said RainBow Dash.

"I got assaulted when I was just showing her a new dress I had made." said Rarity. She used my strings and yarn as belts to whip me."

"I was trying to find help and got caught by Celestia." Fluttershy said. That wasn't any fun at all.."

"Yeah but at least you guys didn't get raped by BOTH princesses." said Twilight. "I had to give myself up to Celestia so that she would be tired enough for the elements of harmony to work on her. Then, Luna tricked me into thinking that I was going to help her with some work and got dominated when I realized that it was a trap. But they had a reason for doing what they did but something just doesn't seem right, even if they are Molestia and Lunaughty, Something seemed off about them, like if they were being controlled. Luna and Celestia now know how to stop themselves from going on a rampage like that again. They have been giving and taking since last year. How could they have gone unbalanced in just a year?"

As the ponies ponder on why and how their princesses have lost their minds once again, back in Manehatten, Frieza was busy terrorizing the inhabitants by blasting Ki blasts at everything.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN! RUN! COWER BEFORE THE MIGHT OF FRIEZA, THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEATH BEAM! DEATH WAVE! DEATH SAUCERS!

"Take this you demon!" said a unicorn and threw a raging fire ball at Frieza. Frieza countered by using his Ki to send it right back and incinerated the unicorn.

Several Pegasus ponies suddenly arrived and charged Frieza in hopes that they can knock him to the ground but Frieza captured them all with his telekinesis and blew them up just like he did to Krillin!

"Why do you all even try!?" questioned Frieza. "I'm the most powerful being in the universe! You are all just insects compared to me!".

"Oh yeah? Well see how powerful you are when I turn you into an apple and eat you!" said a unicorn nearby. Her horn lit up and some type of light shot out of her horn and turned Frieza into an apple and fell right into the unicorns mouth.

"Ah, red, and juicy my favorite." said the unicorn. But then the apple flew out of her mouth and turned right back into Frieza!

"Nice try, but back in hell I learned how to counter that cheap technique. That spell of yours is nothing more than a form of matter manipulation and Ive learned how to manipulate my own body! Thank you Babidi."

The unicorn again tried to turn Frieza into an apple but Frieza dodged the magical attack and shot a death beam directly into her head, killing his nuisance.

"Fools. They honestly want to try to fight a power at these proportions? This world has no idea what there getting themselves into if they dare try to resist me, especially fight me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Just keep running.**

Back at Ponyville...

"I don't think we should worry too much about the princesses, at least for now. We have bigger problems to worry about!" said Rarity.

"But we can't just let the princesses go on with their rampages! After all, we're going to have to find a way to get the elements from Celestia's safe" said Twilight. "We have to get the elements all over again, plus we have to stop the princesses, then we have to fight Frieza!"

"Dag nabbit!" shouted Applejack. "This is too much for me! I just can't take this! This is worse than the time that my apple trees got ate up but those darn parasprites! Make this nightmare stop!"

"It's too much for all of us Applejack." said Fluttershy. "But Twilight is right. We have to find some sort of way to get all of this done before Frieza takes over Equestria, or before the princesses assault too many ponies. But I think we should help the princesses first and save the people that are at risk."

"And how do you suppose we resolve the princess problem huh Fluttershy?" asked Pinky Pie.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Then how can we deal with this?" asked Applejack. "This is hopeless. Equestria is doomed!"

"Yeah, and by some miracle if Frieza is defeated, there will be no way to stop both princesses all at once." Pinky Pie said. "It was Luna's idea for the mind altering spell to bring Celestia back into her normal state. There is no way a common spell is going to work on the likes of her, or her sister. Face it, were screwed."

(If that's coming from Pinky Pie, than that's saying something.)

"Maybe your right" said Rainbow Dash. "And if we somehow stop the princesses, such a stunt would take forever to pull off and then Frieza could still win. A part of me doubts that the harmony elements will be enough. His power just seemed like too much for anything in Equestria to handle."

"Your all giving up already?!" shouted Twilight. "If we give up, we will lose Equestria to Frieza. We have to do something! Even if it means having to give ourselves up to Celestia and Luna just to stop this crisis. I would rather have Celestia and Luna going crazy forever then having Frieza anywhere near Equestria. He could destroy the world with ease! I have also felt his power and it's the most frightening and dangerous energy I have ever felt. Listen everypony, I know that this won't be easy or simple, but for the world's sake, we have to do something."

"But Twi, remember, were just 6 ponies here." Applejack said. "How can we stand up to that dirty little parasprite Frieza and at the same time, go up against two of our most beloved princesses? After all, the princesses are the closest ponies that can go up against Frieza and they were both beaten to a pulp in one hit to the noggin! They were defeated easily so how can we handle all of this? Only a miracle from the skies could help us now. Face it Twi, we just can't do anything here."

Twilight wondered around, pacing back in forth trying to come up with some sort of plan to handle this crisis.

"Which problem do we go after first? Frieza or the princesses? There may be a chance we could fight Frieza without the elements, but we would most likely die in the attempt but if we went for the elements in hopes that a miracle would happen, Celestia will know this and we will all be sexually assaulted again! Oh man! It's all in vain! I'm not powerful enough to take on Celestia or Frieza. Maybe everyone else is right. Maybe we have lost. There's probably no point in going on anymore."

"Well Twi? Have you realized that no matter what we do, we just can't win?" asked Applejack. "Face it, were done in and so is Equestria."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to say about it!" came a voice nearby.

"Trixie!?" Everyone asked.

"That's me! The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"What are you doing here in Ponyville?" asked Twilight in an angry tone.

"Trixie is here because that Frieza fellow is terrorizing Manehatten. I was busy working on my new spell but then suddenly, Trixie heard screaming and loud crashing. When Trixie looked outside, Trixie saw a small creature blasting everything with some sort of energy blast! Trixie tried to subdue the creature with her Great and powerful Magic, but the creature seemed immune to Trixie's power. The creature continued to scare away the other common ponies and eventually, Trixie found herself being driven out of her home!"

"Frieza is attacking Manehatten?" Twilight asked

"Were you not paying any attention? I just said that. I can already sense that Ponyville hasn't been very good to you all either. Tell me what has happened!"

After 15 minutes of explaining everything to Trixie…

"Trixie thinks our best bet here is to escape somewhere where Frieza or the princesses wouldn't find us for a while. Not even the great and powerful Trixie has a complete solution to this dilemma. Normally I would call for spells but Frieza seems far too powerful for even the strongest forms of magic."

"But we have to come up with something!" Twilight shouted. "Trixie, next to me, you are the most powerful unicorn in Equestria! You help us come up with a way to stop Frieza and the princesses!"

"I'm sorry but I got nothing." Trixie answered. "Only a miracle can stop such proportions. Maybe we should just wait for something to happen and capitalize on it. Right now, it's every pony for herself! It's all about safety now. We should all find a place to hide until we find the right moment to strike! After all, you all now have the Great and Powerful Trixie at your service!"

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with you Trixie." Twilight said.

"Does everyone else agree to my terms?" Trixie asked.

Everyone sighed and nodded their heads yes.

"Alright it's settled! We will all hide in the deep depths of the Everfree Forest!"

"Oh is that were you were all planning to run off to?" said a voice from the sky.

"Because we would hate for you all to hide from us." said another voice. "We were planning on having such a GREAT time with you all. Especially now that we've caught SEVEN of you now…

The beings came down from the sky and it was no other than Celestia and Luna, otherwise known as Molestia and Lunaughty!

"Uh oh…" said Rarity.

"I think we should run now." said Rainbow Dash

"You stay back Luna, I'll deal with this." Celestia said. "I need me a chase."

"Hey! I want a part of this to!" Luna said.

"No little sister. I've gotten them before and I'm sure I can do it again. You sit here like a good sister ok?"

"Whatever". Luna said.

In an instance, Trixie and Twilight made a magical force field around herself and the rest of the ponies to prevent Luna or Celestia from grabbing them with their magic. Then almost as quickly, everyone made a run for it. Celestia ran after them all while Luna watched from a distance.

During the chase, Celestia used her magic to counteract the force fields that Trixie and Twilight had created and managed to disable Pinkie Pie's. Pinkie Pie a few seconds later was tackled by Celestia while the others managed to get away.

"Looks like I've caught you pink one…" Celestia said with a huge grin on her face.

The others stopped running and stopped to see what was going on behind them.

"No, I won't let you have your way with me again! I won't let you do this! Not this time!" shouted Pinky Pie with a furious look on her face as she violently struggled as if she were struggling for her life. As Celestia tried to pin down Pinky Pie like she did last time, but Pinkie Pie kept her hooves close to her chest avoid getting her forearms pinned. She then put her hooves in a fighting position and managed to strike Celestia in the face!

"I suppose I should help her.." said Luna from a distance, "but she said she needed the chase.."

Celestia normally would have almost anyone subdued in this position mainly because of her larger size and strength and her paralyzing gaze and great magic, but now you've got an earth pony that is fighting as if she was trying to save her life, violently punching and cursing and spitting at the princess's face. She was fighting like a trapped tiger and not even Celestia could subdue a pony with this aggression with physical power alone.

Well she could, but it's hard trying pinning down a smaller animal that's having an adrenaline rush and is fighting for its life. It's too much energy to waste and Celestia really didn't want too much of a struggle.

Celestia began to become tired of trying to pin down Pinky Pie with brute force and decided to use her magic, but as soon as Celestia's horn lit up, Pinky Pie in an instant grabbed hold of some dirt and threw it at Celestia's eyes! As Celestia shook her head in burning pain, Pinky Pie managed to flip Celestia off of her and kicked her in the face with both back legs as hard as she could which chipped her horn, and even bloodying her nose a bit!

Before Celestia could get back up, Pinky pie delivered a hoof punch to Celestia's face and spat on her and ran off.

Celestia couldn't believe what had just happened. She was the princess. She was the boss. She was a god compared to the other ponies and yet was resisted by a simple EARTH PONY. I mean if she had been thrown off by a unicorn, that's one thing since they can use magic but by an EARTH PONY?

"Oh that Pinky Pie is going to pay dearly for that little stunt she just pulled." Celestia said with an angry tone. "How DARE she strike her princess!? More importantly, how did I just lose!?

"Well if you had let me join instead of you handling everything on your own, we might have actually had some fun with them or I could have helped you pin down Pinky Pie!" said Luna. "They are getting away again!"

"They have won once again. But not matter, we will let them think that they have gotten away and when they all least expect it, they will be rebalanced!" said Celestia.

"That sounds good but why can't we just teleport to where they are now?" Luna said.

"They are all together." Celestia said. "Trixie also came along with them."

"So. Its just two unicorns. There are two of us. They can't even handle one of us!"

"They have a higher guard with all of them together. So what we have is two powerful unicorns which is Trixie and Twilight, the Pegasus Fluttershy who can use her stare, the other Pegasus Rainbow Dash who is very hard to catch, and the rest of them are determined to go up against anything their way! They are at their maxes. Yes we could still subdue them but it would be too much of a struggle. I got beat up by Pinkie Pie. "

"I frankly like when my victims put up a fight." Lunaughty said. "No matter what they do or say, they just can't get away."

"Well lets see you try to capture them all by yourselves. I'm sure you'll get LOADS of pleasure trying to take down seven ponies. Once again sister, Trixie and Twilight are one of the most powerful unicorns that exist in Equestria. With her friends alongside her, that's enough to fight against you!"

"Hmmmmmm." Luna hummed.

"We will stalk them to the very ends of the forest and when they least expect it, then we strike! We can't catch them all when they are all together, especially Trixie and Twilight.

"Pinky Pie? How in Equestria did you manage to do that?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You actually got free from Celestia and kicked her in the face!"

"I just couldn't let her do that to me again. I just couldn't let that happen. Last year, she had a party with me and that was the worst party ever and I refuse to attend it again. Invitation declined!"

Upon hearing this, everyone laughed.

"Well nice escape Pinky Pie, but that was nothing short of luck and adrenaline." said Twilight. "If Celestia wanted to, she could have held you down with pure magic and not even waste her energy to pin you. Oh and Trixie, Celestia still could have gotten a hold of us with her magic. Your magic (and mine) is too inferior to fully resist her power which probably explains why Pinky Pie was caught but none of that matter now. They may be still on both on our tails! Quick let's find a place to hide before they catch up to us again!"


End file.
